vespidae_astra_space_marinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Overview
Homeworld: '''The Selus, a Starfort located in the Galactic North East '''Heraldry: '''Green and yellow '''Primarch: '''Unknown '''Lineage: '''Unknown '''Battlecry: History Founding The Vespidae Astra were founded in the 25th Founding in M.40. Known as the Bastion Founding, this was a period of fortification and strengthening of strategic areas of the Imperium. The Chapter was chosen to hold the Starfort Selus, located in the Galactic North East in the Legatys Sub-Sector. Selus is located on the edge of the accretion disk of a Black Hole, known at the time as the Emperor's Eye, making navigation of local space a challenge for all but the best voidfarers in the Imperium. The Great Rift Opens The Vespidae Astra had defended the worlds of the Legatys Sub-Sector for almost a thousand years, fending off assaults from Xenos and Heretic alike. But it was at the close of the 41st Millennium that the Chapter would face extinction for the first time in their long history. When Cadia fell to the forces of Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade, the galaxy was torn in two by the Great Rift, a raging warp rift of unprecedented size and ferocity. The light of Astronomicon, as faint and distant as it was in the Legatys Sub-sector was extinguished. The Shrieking As the Rift tore across space, the black hole known as the Emperor's Eye underwent a horrific change. Already an awe-inspiring force of nature, it was perverted by the foul energies flooding the galaxy. Across all vox and pict feeds, the Eye began to scream. It's chorus of agonized shrieks drowned out all other attempts at communication, tearing through the halls of the Selus. Thousands of thralls were driven insane by the cacophony, clawing at their ears. Some deliberately deafened themselves, only to find the screams continued even as their eardrums burst. As the Shrieking continued, daemonic manifestations began upon the Starfort. Soon the Vespidae were faced with constant battle within the walls of their own Fortress-Monastery. All thoughts of venturing beyond to determine the status of the rest of the sub-sector were abandoned as the chapter fought to survive the onslaught. Salvation None can say how long the war continued aboard the Selus. The effects of the raging Warp anomalies twisted and distorted time and space, warriors would find after fighting for what seemed like hours, years would have passed elsewhere aboard the station. Others would believe themselves the last of the Astartes aboard, fending off assaults for a decade in an a lone section of the Starfort only to be rescued by Brothers who believed they last met mere minutes ago. Despite their valiant efforts, the Vespidae were forced to consolidate towards the command core of the Starfort, abandoning the station to it's daemonic invaders. Finally assembled in the cavernous command deck of the Selus, the surviving Marines - barely two hundred remaining from the thousand strong brotherhood - prepared to fight their last stand. It was then that salvation arrived, unlooked for. As the daemonic hordes began to batter down the sealed doors of the command deck, the shadowed alcoves and corners seemed to come alive. Out of the darkness stepped Space Marines, although unlike any seen by the Vespidae. Clad in midnight black armour, wreathed in spectral flame, this morbidly decorated Astartes marched out against the daemons, driving them back with bolter and flame. Rallying behind this unexpected host, the Vespidae sallied out into the rest of the Starfort again. The fighting continued, the daemonic forces seeming to wane and diminish at last. Marines noticed that the Shrieking that had blighted communications for years was starting to fade. Soon normal signals began to break through. As the last sounds faded, so did the daemons, followed shortly by the mysterious Astartes that had come to the Chapters aid. Rebuilding